Sena Kashiwazaki
Character OverviewEdit Sena Kashiwazaki (柏崎 星奈 Kashiwazaki Sena) is the female tritagonist of Boku wa Tomodachi ga SukunaiLight Novel series. She is the third member of the neighbors' club and the daughter of Tenma Kashiwazaki, headmaster of St. Chronica Academy. Her wealth, beauty and outstanding academic and athletic perfomance has made her popular among male students, and likewise has made her outcast among girls. Despite being constantly surrounded by boys, all she wants are true friends, which drives her to join the Neighbors' Club. The reason why Sena doesn't have any female friends is because she is an arrogant child of priviledge, hated by girls due to her good looks and popularity with boys (or at least to her, a bunch of doormats). AppearanceEdit Sena herself stated that she inherited most of her looks from her mother. Sena has a pair of light-blue eyes and long, light-blond hair that flows half way to her back. Sena has a very buxom body (which was one of the reasons why she doesn't have any female friends) and tends to flaunt herself. Sena almost always wears her butterfly hairclip on her head and is usually depicted in her school uniform. When in public, Sena would wear flashy clothes that would fit her well. Sena also owns a blue with yellow-threaded bikini. PersonalityEdit On the outside, Sena appears to be an ordinary high school girl but in truth, Sena is arrogant and prideful by nature and is well aware of this, even once stating that she should do that since she's that good. Sena considers herself like some sort of queen or goddess to the school and would often treat her fellow male students as servants (not that they mind). Because of her personality and her beauty, she has no female friends. Sena also believed that there are two types of girls, the ones who would be her friends and the others are all not worthy of her. Sena also does not treat the boys in her class with much respect due to them constantly oogling at her and doing whatever she told them to, as such, Sena merely sees them as her servants. However, whenever Sena's ego is shattered by someone else (mostly Yozora), she bursts in tears and flings childish insults before running away. Sena was also shocked to see that Kodaka does not act like the boys in her class (wanting to be stepped on) and hence, views Kodaka in a different light (implied to have developed feelings for him). Perfectionist by fault, for example, Sena always tries her best at her games even if it deprives her of her sleep. Sena is so hooked up to her games that she would become very angry if her games were insulted in any way. AbilitiesEdit IntelligenceEdit Sena is highly intelligent, being able to grasp every single lesson in great detail and hence, she always gets perfect scores for every single test becoming the valedictorian of her year. Sena is even able to remember things from the past easily (shown when she recalls the first time Yozora calls her by her own name) without much trouble. However, due to her pride, Sena would sometimes even claim to be very knowledgeable in areas she doesn't know (or know a little) and this often backfires on her. However, Sena is also very naive and often, falls for Yozora's tricks and lies (that can actually be seen through only by Kodaka and Rika). Physical AbilitiesEdit It should be also noted that she shows great results not only in academic subjects but also in athletic ones. Sena is a fast learner, despite being unable to swim in when the story starts, she is able to easily swim with a few lessons from Kodaka and even being almost as good as him on her first try. Domestic AbilitiesEdit Sena is very very bad at domestic work, being even unable to do her hair and make-up since her family steward,Stella does all of this for her. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance Category:Characters